User talk:D-day/Archive 2
__TOC__ Please put your messages at the bottom, and don't forget to sign your message (~~~~). I will reply on my talk page, or ' ' depending on who started the topic (and I'll move the discussions to the respective talk page). Keep your titles short!' '''ARCHIVES' September 2010 - March 2011 Please Read Hello :Hi? :'D --'D.' (talk ·''' ) 06:09, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Whats up? :Just look around the wiki now. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 15:30, April 2, 2011 (UTC) cool Bassrath-Kata confusion A little edit war that is brewing. As far as I can tell the one involved are myself, User:Scythev, User:Maehlice, and an unregistered user. Talk:Bassrath-Kata (sword), and Bassrath-Kata (sword) are the relevant pages. I apologize in advance for the headache. Balitant (talk) 10:08, April 2, 2011 (UTC) :Since this is being taken care by Loleil, I won't step in unless necessary. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 15:30, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Moving Pages Thanks. I was unaware you could do that. If it comes up again, I'll definitely do it that way. LVTDUDE (talk) 08:21, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Untitled message (discussion moved to User talk:Itachou) Adding Accessories page to the Table of contents for DA2 Just added a page for accessories in the DA2 category. Would have added it myself but the TOC page is locked, probly for good reason. Just trying to findout who to talk to to get it added. thanks Teonlight (talk) 19:51, April 6, 2011 (UTC) :Are you talking about the menu of the website, or something else? Although I have access to, I cannot change the navigation of the website on a whim. The navigation is currently not made to accommodate Dragon Age II. If you would like to make these sort of changes, discuss it on the forums. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 05:19, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Why is a reference to Islamic history considered biased? I don't get it. The trivia section is the place where we cite the real world history that inspires the allegories found in Dragon's Age. Unravelling all the historical inspirations is part of what makes the game world so enthralling. Why is it not ok to cite obvious allegories to Islam? No one is being judgmental or inflammatory about it. They're just saying the parallels are obviously there. :You will have to discuss it with the person who removed the claim, either on his talk page or the article's talk page in question. I am not particularly fond of this kind of trivia to be honest. :Trivia is tricky since a lot of these claims may be speculative. It will be stronger if you can cite a developer. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 05:19, April 7, 2011 (UTC) About Editing I was just wondering, about the Crafting (Dragon Age II) page, in Act 2, many of the resource locations are said to be found in the Sundermount Caverns (because when you open the map when in the location, it is labelled as such), when the entrance to the location is in fact labelled Sundermount Passage when in Sundermount. (I apologize for the excessive use of the word "when") Should I change all the Sundermount Caverns to Sundermount Passage or create a new page for Sundermount Caverns and describe it as being how the Sundermount Passage is labelled on the map, once you are inside of it. If you would like to take care of it, then I will not complain, however, if I should create a new page... how would I go about doing that? Thank you in advance --NetX (talk) 16:22, April 7, 2011 (UTC) I would keep make a new page for that... Because if someone comes along and searches for Sundermount Caverns they wont find anything... atleast reference that all the information is contained in Sundermount Passage. Teonlight (talk) 16:26, April 7, 2011 (UTC) :Actually, the page should be "Sundermount Caverns" as this is the actual location. You are encouraged to make a redirect so that people who look for "Sundermount Passage" will be directed to the correct article. :Since the page has already been created, you can the article to "Sundermount Caverns" (I'll do it if no one does, but I'm leaving this up to... err, either of you? first). --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 16:29, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! Well I can figure out the renaming of the page bit, but eerrmm... how would I make sure that people clicking Sundermount Passage would be redirected to Sundermount Caverns? --NetX (talk) 16:39, April 7, 2011 (UTC) :When you rename the page, the link will automatically redirects the user to the new page. Rename it, and you'll see. :] --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 16:40, April 7, 2011 (UTC) How cool I didn't break it! It works! Thanks again D, much obliged. -NetX (talk) 16:45, April 7, 2011 (UTC) The Long Road (Dragon Age II) I have a question to the recent editing of The Long Road (Dragon Age II). I just stumbled upon it and realised that the two additional images had been deleted by you citing DA:IMAGE as reason (and I know I uploaded them myself, which is why I wondered). Having just read the Forum to DA:Image I'd like to point out, that the male Hawke had the promoted standard face - with blood smear. So I just wanted to ask, if any and all images taken during a quest featuring a male or female Hawke with standard faces are forbidden, not allowed, prohibited from now on, so I don' take and upload them anymore. Thanks in advance --Siorai (talk) 21:17, April 7, 2011 (UTC) :The only time when you can actually add any kind of picture of the player character is for their own articles (e.g., Hawke, the Warden), and when you want to show an item. I think the romance sections can be an exception (because there has been some issues regarding that), but that's about it I think. --22:01, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ::So generally no Hawke pictures. Ok, thanks --Siorai (talk) 11:33, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Bethany page issue I've been trying to drop a spoiler tag in the involvement section on the Bethany page and for some reason all the text disappears when I do. I checked other pages with the same DA2 spoiler tags and there were no errors in how I added it, yet the text still disappears. Balitant (talk) 21:22, April 7, 2011 (UTC) :It appears this is due to the link in the involvement section, on making Bethany a party member again. It has been removed (since it's not relevant). --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 22:01, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Someone editing anothers profile. Feels like I'm tattling almost, but I saw the the User:ShadowsPeak undoing an edit made by some unregistered user on the activity page, http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/99.30.12.246 is the guy that did the edits. The point was that it was on his own profile. A quick view at the edits made by the unregistered user shows that he was editing anothers profile, ie he deleted stuff. Just thought this should be brought to your attention considering how much this would annoy me. Balitant (talk) 02:37, April 9, 2011 (UTC) :Ah, didn't see it. I'll take care of it, thanks for notifying. :] --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 02:42, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Untitled message Thank you D-day for banning that unregistered user who was deleting my posts I just thought i would leave a personal thank you for the good work --The Prophet Hawke (talk) 02:46, April 11, 2011 (UTC) :No problem. I saw the message regarding the length of the ban on the forums. Unless the user does come back next day and continues to remove posts after the warning, the ban will be longer. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 02:50, April 11, 2011 (UTC) ok thank you i might have overreacted a little about the bans but i am sure you realize how annoying it is. and btw sorry about the untittled message i am new --The Prophet Hawke (talk) 02:53, April 11, 2011 (UTC) :That's okay. :] --'''D. (talk · ) 02:58, April 11, 2011 (UTC)